The Kindness of Sherlock Holmes
by SherlockDW2013
Summary: Sherlock Holmes is believed to have a heart of ice. But after an event, will that change everybody's view? Rated for Language.
1. Chapter 1

Josie ran across the quite streets of London as a group of men chased her. She caught sight of a Cab and sprinted to it; by the time she had gotten there it was gone.

"Help!" Josephine screamed again this time in desperation but no one came. She raced round a corner her dark hair whipped at her face and she brushed it away, but slammed face first into a wall. She banged her fist on it. There had to be a way out!

"Hehe. Nowhere to run girlie." The leader bellowed. "Hold her." 2 of the team members grabbed Josephine's wrists despite her protests.

She cried out as they traced the knife down her arm; drawing blood. Josie forced her tears back and stifled her cries of agony as she tried to show no weakness.

"Ha, you're tough girly. But you'll snap and I'll make you scream." He made his way to Josie's other arm, he was about to plunge his knife in until a voice rang out.

"Gentlemen, Gentlemen! You weren't planning to harm an unarmed girl?" the leader snarled his disapproval for the interruption. He turned you find a man holding a gun; he had black curly hair and was wearing a fastened black jacket.

"Who're you?" the leader spat

"Just a passer-by, Watson, now!" the group of men jumped slightly at the sudden outburst, they scanned the alleyway. When nothing emerged they hollered with laughter, however it was short lived as a gun rang out and penetrated a man's shoulder. The gang member squealed in surprise and fell to the floor cursing. The gang looked around as shots screamed in the alley, all that was left were 5 men on the floor groaning in pain and blood spilling everywhere. It took all of Josie's willpower not to hurl. A voice rang out  
"Sorry I'm late Sherlock, got delayed a little!" a number of police sirens blared and cars blocked the only exit. 2 men came into view and talked to the man with curly hair, however he wasn't listening instead he was gazing at Josie with dark eyes.

"Sherlock." One of the men began "what on Earth are y-" he paused as he noticed the girl in the alley way clutching her arm. He noticed blood dripping down "Bloody Hell are you alright?" he exclaimed as he rushed towards Josephine. She winced as the man's fingers brushed against the cut "Lestrade! Get an ambulance here now!" Josie waved him off and walked out of the alley despite everyone's protests. Dizziness washed over her and her legs buckled she screwed her eyes shut as the ground came into view. She waited for the impact but it never came she opened her eyes just a crack and saw the man with curly hair grasping her with firm arms, his eyes were slightly filled with worry, he hid it well but Josie noticed it. He looked away and mouthed something that looked like

'Where's that ambulance?'

Josie frowned slightly. Surely her wounds couldn't be that ba- she looked at the trail of blood that she made and allowed herself a small chuckle and sweet blackness claimed her…

"Sherlock, I've told you already, she won't say anything. We don't even know her name!" Lestrade stood in front of the door to where the girl was being kept.

"Move aside Lestrade, perhaps I can do something." Sherlock said and Lestrade gave up  
"Fine." He opened the door and let John and Sherlock inside…

Sherlock emerged into a brightly lit room, there was a table in the middle of it and the girl from the previous night sat there looking at the floor. Lestrade hovered about the doorway before leaving Sherlock and John be. Sherlock blew his dark curls out of his eyes as he sat down next to John

"My name is Sherlock Holmes and this is my friend John Watson. What happened last night?" he asked but the girl didn't move he sighed

"Do you know why the men were following you?" no answer

"How old are you?" still no answer

"Are you even listening to me?" no reply

Sherlock sighed as the conversation with the girl was going downhill very quickly, even John –despite the fact he hadn't said anything-was fed up

"Can we at least know your name?" there was a mumble from the girl and Sherlock looked up "I'm sorry?"

"Josephine Thomas…" the girl murmured

"Josephine, that's an exquisite name. We're finally getting somewhere!" Sherlock exclaimed, clapping his hands together in delight.

"Now, will you answer the rest of my questions?" the girl shifted uncomfortably "I'll count that as a yes."

"Do you know why those men were following you?"

"I don't know…" the girl whispered and began to shake slightly

"Lie."

"Sherlock!" John snapped

"How old are you?" Sherlock continued

"11." John's eyes widened a fraction

"Where do you live?"

"Near the City Centre…"

"Where are your parents?" the girl's head snapped up and she stared at them both. Tears filled her eyes and she began to cry.

"Oh, now you've done it Sherlock!" John exclaimed and rushed to the girls side "Hey, Hey there. It's alright." He said soothingly "Where are your parents?"

"M-my parents" The girl gasped between breaths "Are dead…"

"Oh. So I'm guessing you're an orphan…" the girl nodded. John hesitated before he asked the next question "How did they die?"

"In agony. That's why those men were following me. I came home yesterday night and saw them killing my parents and brother; they saw me and chased me down. I was the only suspect."

"What were your parents' names?" Sherlock asked

"Alexander and Elizabeth Thomas…"

"And your brother?"

"Christopher…"

"And you have nobody left to look after you?"

"No, I was in a small family. No aunts, uncles and my grandma and granddad died a few years ago…"

Sherlock nodded slowly

"That will be all the questions for now Josephine." He looked around the room and whispered in the girls ears "Do not tell anyone about what you said to me. Do you understand?" the girl nodded.

"Good!"  
They both left the station and hailed a cab when they arrived John wasn't even halfway up the stairs Sherlock was on the couch, lying still and his fingers beneath his chin.

"So, what do you think about the girl?" John asked

"Hmmm…?"

"Josephine Thomas."

"Oh. Quite unlucky."

"Is that it?"

"Why you expected a better reaction?"

"Well, yes. She has just seen her family been slaughtered, got put in hospital with major injuries, questioned –by Donovan-, questioned again and then left alone in a police station."

"She won't be safe there."

"What do you mean?"

"Whoever those men were, they won't give up. They will have more members of their little group."

"So what are you implying?"

"I'm not implying anything."  
"Right. Well, I'm going to bed. Goodnight Sherlock" when there was no reply John merely grunted and stomped to his room, leaving Sherlock in his mind palace.

The next morning they both got up early and went back to the police station where Lestrade was waiting for them

"Back again are we?" he remarked

"I've come to see Josephine." Lestrade frowned

"Who?"

"The girl…" Sherlock sighed

"You know her name?"

"Yes I do."

"How?"

"Lestrade, can I see the girl?"

"Of course…" Lestrade looked slightly sheepish he led then into the same room and the girl didn't seem to have moved since yesterday. There was a plate of food that had not been touched, when the door clicked shut she looked up and her eyes widened.

"You seem to have kept your promise." Sherlock smirked and the girl replied quietly

"They never came in after you left so I didn't even consider it…"

"Would you have told them if they did?" she shook her head

"I don't trust them. They scare me."

"So why did you tell me?" a hesitation

"Because you-you're different."

"In what way?" John could tell that Sherlock's curiosity was piqued

"I don't know… You were just different to that Anderson and Donovan…"

"Ah, I see why you chose me over those two." Josie shivered and shook slightly

"When was the last time you ate?" John asked

"I don't know… Every time I eat I can't resist thinking about my family so I end up  
throwing up anything that I eat."

"What did the hospital do about this?"

"Nothing… They never really knew, they thought it was the s-shock." Josie was shoulders were shaking

"Do you have any contact whatsoever to any relatives?"

"N-No…"

"So you have nowhere to stay? Or live for the time being?" John got a bit worried for this girl

"No…"

Sherlock couldn't help but feel pity for the girl

"How about this Josephine, you can stay with us"

"What?"

"It's better than here, what do you – oomph!" Sherlock was interrupted as Josephine canoed into him and hugged him tightly "I'll count that as a yes." He looked at John who was standing there with a surprised expression. "What?"

"I never knew you had a heart." John said, breaking into a smile. Sherlock untangled himself from Josephine's grip and found her hand, he gave it a squeeze; then continued to do so as they left the room.

"Oi! What are you doin'? You can't leave with her! She's evidence and a witness!" Sherlock's expression grew to ice

"You seem to refer to her as if she's an object not a person." He said coldly and John shivered

"Nonsense, girl, come here." Donovan stepped forwards and Josie flinched and buried her head in Sherlock's back, Sherlock squeezed her hand to comfort her

"Girl? Is that what you call her? No wonder she's cowering behind me, you don't even know her name!"

"Move aside or I'll move you." she took another step forwards but John took his place beside Sherlock

"Oh, you're both up to this? Just wait until Lestrade hears about this."

"I already know," Lestrade said and everybody but Sherlock jumped "Let him take her. He's informed me of the situation this morning and I've agreed to this."

"B-But…"

"Promise me she'll be safe." Lestrade continued, completely ignoring Donovan's protests. Sherlock nodded

"You have my word." There was something special about this Josephine. Something that Sherlock would do anything to find out.


	2. Chapter 2

They had arrived at Baker Street around dinner time so John had insisted on making a stop at a restaurant. John had shown where things were and then they all ate in silence, Josie had only just taken a bite of her sandwich until she barged out of the room and vomited into the bathroom toilet.

"Christ!" John yelled as he rushed in after her. He pulled the hair out of her pale face as she retched all of her stomach contents. She gagged

"It's O.K. Josephine. It's O.K. Shhh…" John said as she coughed heavily, he rubbed her back slowly. He noticed she had sick all over her shirt "Sherlock!"

"What?"

"Could you get a shirt from my room?" he heard a scuffling of feet as Sherlock rapidly searched for around John's room

"Where are they? I can't find any!"

"Oh for pity sake…" John rolled his eyes "Sherlock just come here!" Sherlock emerged in the doorway "Look after Josephine while I look for some clothes, if she vomits again pull on her hair. Rub on her back for now." Sherlock nodded and knelt beside the trembling girl.

John came back a few seconds later holding a dark shirt –that was much too big for Josie.  
"Sherlock, help me change her shirt." He said and knelt on the left of the girl "I'm going to remove your shirt now O.K.? I'm going to have to touch you alright?" the girl nodded but kept her gaze to the floor. Sherlock tugged the girl's arms upwards as John removed her shirt; she was wearing a vest underneath that hadn't been touched by the sick so John left it on. He noticed how thin her arms were under all her clothes as he put his shirt over her. She shivered as his hands brushed across her arm, John secured the shirt and Sherlock helped her to her feet.

"Are you alright?" Sherlock couldn't help but ask. The girl managed a shaky nod; Sherlock slowly escorted Josie to the couch in the living room

"Are you O.K. sleeping here for tonight?" John asked "I mean you could sleep in my bed."  
"No." Josie's voice raked at her throat "It's *ahem* fine" Sherlock left the room and trotted off to his room, banging his feet on every surface in the process. John shuffled around the flat, trying to make things a little neater.

"So if there's anything you need or if you're not-"John paused as he heard the sound of soft snoring he turned and saw the girl sleeping soundly of the couch. He smiled and un-folded the blanket at the end of the chair and placed it on top of Josie "Goodnight." he said softly and turned off the light.

The next morning John came into the living room to see Josie still sleeping he smiled at how peaceful she looked. He tiptoed into the kitchen and saw Sherlock sitting at the table, surrounded by files.

"Morning." John said

"Hmmm…? Oh, good morning. Josie was still asleep so I decided to look over the case files of her family's murder."

"Oh. So they found the bodies?"

"Indeed…"

"Sherlock, John!" Miss Hudson said as she entered the kitchen "Why is there a girl on your sofa?"

"Miss Hudson! Oh! It's not what it looks like!" John stammered

"You have a 11 year old girl sleeping on your sofa who's as pale as a ghost and you haven't given her a cup of tea?"

"So you're O.K. with her staying here?"

"Yes, So long as you take care of her instead of me. I'm your landlady, not your housekeeper." And with that, she left the flat. Sherlock and John heard a rustle of fabric and imagined that Josie was awake.

"Josephine?" John asked and entered the living room. He saw Josie sitting on the couch with her legs drawn to her chest. "Are you alright?"

"I f-feel sick…" her hands flew to her mouth and John saw that she had thrown up again  
"Sherlock get a bucket!" he was surprised to see Sherlock had already done so.

"It's going to be alright…" Sherlock said quietly as Josie calmed "Are you O.K.?" Josie nodded "Good. John, we may need to go clothes shopping."

"Of course. Wait, how are we going to pay for them?"

"I'll put it on Mycroft's tab"

"I'm sure he'll be thrilled…" the cleaned Josie up once again and made their way to the nearest clothes store. Josie scanned the shelves with bored eyes and wavered away from the girls' area and into the boy's. John raised an eyebrow when she walked up to him with –a very small- handful of boy's clothes.

"What?" she asked innocently

"You do know that those are for boy's?"

"Oh just let her choose John." Sherlock snapped –clearly annoyed.

"I was only saying! But is that all? Surely you would need more?"

"No, its O.K. this stuff is really expensive so…" Josie mumbled

"Oh forget about the price, I'm sure Mycroft would be more than happy paying for them."

Sherlock said brightly. "Come, on. I'll help you choose. John, you can go to the pharmacy next door, we may need some more supplies."

"What! Why?"

"I may have used some!" Sherlock said and before John could protest he and Josie were lost among the rack and shelves. John sighed and did as he was asked.

"Is that everything?" the man at the till asked and Sherlock nodded. He had insisted on getting more clothes for Josie so they had come to the cashier with a trolley full of trousers and t-shirts. One of Josie's favourites was the blue shirt saying: Keep Calm and call the Doctor, she had squealed when she saw it. Josie had also picked out a long black trenchcoat that looked almost identical to Sherlock's; she had also bought 3 pairs of shoes.

"Your name?" the cashier asked

"Hmmm…? Ah, Holmes, Mycroft Holmes." Sherlock said the bill was about £200. Sherlock had grinned once he got a text off Mycroft asking why the hell that money was being deducted.

"Are you sure your brother wouldn't mind?" Josie asked

"I'm sure he would be very happy."

"O.K."

"Sherlock! Blimey, that's a lot of clothes!" John said and jogged towards them. John laughed as Sherlock showed him the text off Mycroft. They had hailed a cab and arrived back at Baker Street, Josie had gotten changed into blue shorts that and reached her knees and a short sleeve shirt. Miss Hudson walked in and gave Josie a warm smile  
"A letter's come for you dear."

"Me?" Josie asked as she took the envelope and inspected it closely. "I'll open it later."  
"John, don't you need to go to work?" Sherlock remarked John cursed rather loudly and said that he needed to go. He quickly said goodbye and pelted down the stairs. Sherlock chuckled at John's unorganised personality. Sherlock got up and went to his room to retrieve something.

Sherlock came back and saw Josie leaning over his test tube, its liquid now scarlet red  
"How did you do that?" Josie looked up in shock

"Oh! I'm sorry if I ruined your experiment! I thought that you wanted to-"

"No, No! You did exactly what I wanted! But how? I've been working on that for weeks! And you've done it in a matter of minutes." Josie just looked slightly sheepish  
"I just added some Hydrochloric Acid and sulphur."

"Of course!" Sherlock grabbed Josie's waist, lifted her up and swung her in a circle "I could kiss you! Tell me, do you think you could conduct more of these types of Experiments?"

"More or less. I'm kind of out of practice but I should be able to."

"Would you mind showing me?"

"Sure." For the rest of the night Sherlock and Josie chatted about Science until John came home

"I'm back John shouted and shut the door. He arched an eyebrow at the sight before him.  
Sherlock sat at the end of the couch with his head lolled backwards, he was snoring quietly. Josie however, had her head on his lap, Sherlock absentmindedly stroked her while they slept they were both covered in what John imagined was Sherlock's experiments. John grinned and took a picture; he would love to see Sherlock's face when he saw it. And since Sherlock rarely slept he decided to leave them both.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning John woke up to Josie crying and Sherlock holding her tightly.  
"What's wrong?!" he cried. Josie looked up at him with sad eyes and handed him the letter Miss Hudson had given her yesterday.

_Dear,  
Miss Thomas,  
We are saddened to hear the tragic death if your family and would like to inform you that we have found a place for you to stay while we conduct a search for your new Guardians. We will be picking you up very soon and we will escort you to your temporary foster parents. _

"It's the orphanage; they found out that I don't have any legal parents. They're going to take me away!"

"Oh God, Josephine…" John breathed

"But I don't want to go! I want to stay here!" (it's been around 2 weeks since Sherlock invited Josie to live at Baker Street.) Sherlock let go of Josie and walked out of the flat

"Sherlock!" John shouted but the door had already slammed shut. John looked back to Josie who was sobbing into a pillow and muttering _'I don't want to go.'_over and over again.

"Hush now Josephine. I'm sorry, Josie, I am so, so sorry." A few hours after Josie packed her belongings another letter arrived from the orphanage

_Miss Thomas,  
We are delighted to inform you that we have found a new family for you._ John cursed from Josie's shoulder where he read the letter _The search didn't take as long as we suspected but we will be picking you up later today._ Josie's eyes widened and she scrunched the paper up

"Why do I have to go John?!" she screamed and John held her tightly "Why does this always happen to me? Why can't I just stay here?"

"I don't know Josephine, I really don't know." John whispered and Sherlock burst into the apartment.

"Sherlock?" John said and the tall figure looked at him "Read this." He handed the letter to Sherlock but before he could read it Miss Hudson was at the door with a woman holding a clipboard.

"Hi!" she said brightly and everyone could tell that her smile was fake "You must be Josie."

"It's Josephine." Josie snarled and the Woman blinked in surprise at the coldness of her voice

"Of course, have you got all your bags packed?"

"Yes…"

"Good now let's go." Josie gave John, Sherlock and Miss Hudson huge hugs and repeated thank you over and over before leaving Baker Street for the final time.  
The woman shifted uncomfortably during the ride.

"Ahem. I would just like to say that when you get to the orphanage, you will have to sign some papers to say that you are happy with your new carers, and they will pick you up there." Josie grunted –clearly not interested- and stared out the window. The rest of the ride was silent and they finally arrived at the orphanage. It was a huge building the seemed to loom over onlookers, the doors of it looked like a mouth which was twisted into a sneer. Josie shivered but ignored it as she was escorted into a small room which consisted of a small table, 3 chairs surrounding it and a pen and a piece of paper.  
"You will have to sign that paper. And I might inform you that we have only met one of your new guardians and not the other. _Fantastic_ Josie thought as she signed the paper with her scruffiest handwriting.

"Please have a seat while you wait." Josie did as she was told and waited with her arms folded. She got bored after about 30 seconds so she decided to read the paper that she signed, she skipped all the boring bits and went to the part in which it had the names of her new 'Guardians'. Her heart skipped a beat as she read the names

'Sherlock Holmes and John Hamish Watson' it read. Surely it couldn't be the John and Sherlock she kn- her thoughts were cut off as Sherlock and John burst into the room with ridiculous grins plastered in their faces.

"Hello Josie! We'll be your knew fathers! It appears that Sherlock decided to tell me after you left that while he was out, he took the liberty of adopting you with the help of Lestrade and Mycroft!" John and Sherlock grabbed Josie in a ferocious hug and she giggled.  
"Does that mean I can call you both Dad?" John smiled at the question  
"You can call us anything you want to." Sherlock whispered

Someone cleared their throat behind them and their cute reunion was interrupted.  
"Miss Thomas, I forgot to inform you that your knew parents were gay." John's face was enveloped in anger but he calmed

"I am not gay!" he shouted

"So then why is your name on the Adoption Certificate?" the Woman asked

"I don't know! Ask him!" John pointed at Sherlock who shrugged

"You know what? I give up. Sherlock, Josie, let's go home."

When they did get home, Lestrade was sitting on the sofa with a hint of a smile playing on his lips.

"Ah, I see it worked." He quipped

"Indeed, I thank you." Sherlock said with a smile of his own, and for once, it was a genuine one. Lestrade left not long after that and for the rest of the day, they played talked and all 3 of them fell asleep, Sherlock in his room, John in his, and Josie on the couch.

John woke up to the sound of muttering downstairs followed by a few thumps. He moaned as he got up, annoyed at his sudden awakening. He was half way down the stairs when the muttering stopped, to be replaced by quiet but soft music. John made his way down the rest of the steps and approached the living room doorway. He heard someone playing soothing music with a violin. He peered round the corner and saw Sherlock sitting on a chair by the couch. John realised that the previous racket was because of Josie, she was having a nightmare, Josie jerked sideways on the couch as she slept. Sherlock stopped playing and Josie began to moan, her brow furrowing.

"Shhh…" Sherlock said ever so softly as he stroked her face causing her to relax, he. John did to and –without a sound- made his way to bed.

The next morning, John woke up very early to go to work, to see Sherlock and Josie –once again- sleeping together on the couch. However this time Sherlock was sleeping on the couch hugging Josie close to his chest. John couldn't help but take a picture; his hands shook drastically as he laughed quietly.

When he came home at least 5 hours later Sherlock was on John's laptop

"Where's Josephine?" John asked

"She's in my room. Sleeping"

"You did a fine job with Josie last night." John said, a grin forming as Sherlock tensed

"You saw what I did?" He snarled but not in a threatening tone

"Every second… Why'd you do it?"

"She kept muttering as I did my experiments, it was… distracting." John chuckled "What's so funny?"

"Nothing, nothing at all." John reached into his pocket and dug out his phone, he showed Sherlock the pictures he had taken and laughed so hard he was gasping for breath due to Sherlock's reaction

"Delete those immediately!" Sherlock cried

"Nope!"

"Well, at least don't show anyone! I've got a reputation here!"

"Haha! Don't *gasp*worry I won't *gasp*show anyone."

"Promise?"

"Y-Yep!" John managed to gasp. After John had calmed down to a mere fit of giggles, they were surprised to find that Josie had woken up.

"John? Sherlock?" she said rubbing the sleep from her eyes "I'm hungry."

"Oh!" John exclaimed as he checked the time "How about you and I go to a fancy restaurant?"

"I'm not coming." Sherlock muttered

"I know. Come on, Josie let's go out. We'll see you later."

However when they got home, John's jaw dropped at the sight…


	4. Chapter 4

John and Josie gawped around the flat which was covered in scorch marks. Sherlock stood in the middle of it all with a –still lit- blowtorch. Their eyes drifted to the couch, half of it was charred black and still burning.

"Sorry, I torched the couch." Sherlock said simply

"What do you mean 'I torched the couch'?!" John roared

"I got bored and I set fire to the sofa." Sherlock sighed and turned off the blowtorch in his hand

"Where the hell is Josie going to sleep?!"

"I can sleep on the floor…" Josie interjected

"No, you won't" John snapped

"Fine!" Sherlock threw his hands in the air and crossed them across his chest "She can sleep on my bed."

"Thank you Sherlock." John said and walked to his bedroom, slamming his door behind him.  
That night Josie got ready and when she had finished Sherlock was lying on the bed and facing away from her. She shyly got under the covers beside him and faced the opposite way. About an hour later Josie noticed that Sherlock still wasn't asleep.

"S-Sherlock?"

"Hmmm…?"

"I'm cold" Sherlock sighed and turned over. He wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly, Sherlock hesitated at first but then moved in and kissed Josie lightly on the head. She giggled slightly

"Goodnight Josephine…"

"Goodnight Sher… Dad" Sherlock smiled in the darkness and the both fell asleep with a smile on their faces.


	5. Chapter 5

"John!" Sherlock yelled from the kitchen "We're currently out of milk!"

"And?"

"I need some!"

"Then got get it yourself!" Came John's exhausted reply; he was tired from last night's case. Sherlock had brought Josie along with him for another case and taught her the rules of 'deduction'. She had been tagging along for most cases for the past few weeks despite John's disagreements.

"But John!"

"No!"

"Please!"

"Oh for God sake, grow up both of you!" Josie shouted and looked up from her book "I'll go get some milk!"

"Thank you!" Sherlock called. Josie sighed and got out of the chair, she grabbed her coat and paused at the door

"Need anything else?"

"No."

"I'm off then. See you in a bit." She closed the door behind her and sighed; she left the building and walked to the nearby store.

She scanned the isles with frustration.

"Why do you always move things around?" she muttered and finally found the milk. She grabbed one but then grabbed 2 in case Sherlock decided to use all of it. She paid and left the shop, it had been almost 2 months since she was adopted by the great consulting Detective and the ex-army Doctor. Since then, Sherlock managed to burn half of the kitchen, shot the living room wall 15 times, demolished torch 3 new couches –which he made Mycroft pay for-. Strangely the incidents of the couches seem to be done on purpose to Josie just so Sherlock could snuggle up to her those nights.

Josie had still not met Mycroft, every time she asked Sherlock would say no and say he was bad. Surely he wasn't because he's paying for everything that Josie buys? She wished she could have the pleasure of meeting him. She was so lost in thought she didn't notice a black car pull up beside her as she arrived at Baker Street. A big man jumped out

"Excuse me, Josephine Thomas?" the man said

"Yes?"

"You're going to have to come with me." Josie hid her frown with a smile

"Mightn't I ask who's summoning me?" her polite words were a trait off John. He had taught her to do so in case something 'happened'.

"Unfortunately not Miss."

"Then my apologies, I must kindly decline your offer." She turned and began to unlock the door to Baker Street. The man grabbed her arm and Josie spun around angrily  
"I recommend you come with me."

"And I recommend you let me go." Josie spat, all warmth expelled from her voice.  
"Then please forgive me." The man grabbed both of Josie arms and pulled something from his pocket, Josie caught a whiff of it.

_Chloroform_

She jerked away and shouted at the top of her lungs

"Sherlock! John!" Hel-mmph!" the man had covered her mouth and nose with the white cloth. Her vision blurred as she was dragged away from the front door and into the black car. She cursed in her mind for it being so late so nobody was around...The last thing she saw was John and Sherlock bursting onto the street and watching helplessly as she was driven off…

"John" Sherlock said calmly "Calm down."

"Calm Down? How can I calm down?! I've just seem Josie abducted and taken to God knows where, and you're telling me to _Calm Down!?_" John was frantic as he paced around the living room.

"I've already worked out where she is…"

"But sh- Wait, what?"

"I have already worked out where she is."

"You mean that you have watched me panic and rant for the past five minutes?"  
"Yes, it's quite amusing from this angle."

"So where is she?"

"Surely you didn't recognise the _black_ car?"

"Get on with it or I swear I will punch you…"

"Mycroft."


	6. Chapter 6

Thinking about it now, meeting Mycroft would be the last thing Josie could ever wish for. She had woken up on a chair in a dark room with a man sat opposite her holding an umbrella. She found out that he was Mycroft Holmes.

"Good evening, Josephine." Mycroft said "I apologise for the sudden interruption of your shopping but there are things at hand I must discuss."

"Discuss?" Josie snorted "You had to drag me away instead of coming to the front door and asking?"

"Indeed.I have some questions in which I would like you to answer."

"…Fine."

"What relationship do you have with my brother?"

"He's my father, remember? You were the one who helped adopt me." Josie realised that she was parched, her throat felt dry so she swallowed.

"Just how much does he care for you?"

"He cares for me like a father, he's kind and considerate."

"Why are you living in 221B Baker Street." Josie's eyebrows furrowed

"You expected me to live somewhere else?"

"Do you know a man called Moriarty?"

"Doesn't ring a bell."

"Are you close to John and Sherlock?"

"Yes, I trust them."

"So you aren't plotting against them?" Josie paused and fixed Mycroft with a glare

"Of course not."

"Do you want them dead?"

"What the hell are you talking about?!" Josie demanded. Mycroft may have been Sherlock's brother but why the hell was he asking these ridiculous questions? Sherlock and John had the decency to invite her into their home and adopt her. What the hell was Mycroft implying?

"Why are you asking such horrible questions? John and Sherlock treat me like a daughter and I consider them like my own fathers. They are the only people that I trust."  
"That was all I needed to hear." Mycroft handed Josie a cheque and she stared at it  
"What's this?"

"I would like you to… look out for my brother while I am not with him." Josie scowled

"You mean you want me to spy on my own father? How sick do you think I am? I would never betray anybody like that, no matter what anybody gives me. What king of older brother are you?"

"I am merely looking out for the wellbeing of my only brother." Someone cleared his throat and Mycroft turned

"Sir?" a man said "Sherlock Holmes is on his way."

"Oh dear, it seems that we've run out of time Miss Thomas. But don't worry, we'll meet again. And a lot sooner than you think. Remove her ropes before you leave" Mycroft exited the room and left Josie with the man who took a white cloth from his breast pocket. Josie acted immediately, she jerked sideways but the man was quicker, he pressed the cloth to her to her mouth and nose.

_Not again…_ Josie thought and she fell limp.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sherlock barged into Mycroft's home, he was clearly furious, as was John was followed at a steady pace behind.

"Mycroft Holmes!" Sherlock shouted and shout the roof of the building twice with his pistol  
"Either you come out now or I will desecrate this building with the bullets of my gun!"

"Dear, brother. What a racket you have stirred. What seems to be the problem?

"Where. Is. She?" Sherlock spat, anger biting on his every word.

"Who?"

"The girl that you took."

"I've never heard of Josephine." Mycroft said innocently but John snarled

"Sherlock never said _Josephine_." Mycroft paused but then gave up

"Deary me, it seems I've been caught in the headlights. This way." Mycroft twirled his umbrella and led them both down a flight of stairs and into a dark room.  
"She has not yet risen." Mycroft lied as Josie came into view. She was slumped forwards in a chair and had a risk of falling off. John inspected her gently and glared daggers at Mycroft when he was done.

"Was the Chloroform necessary?"

"It would seem so, one of my men said she had put up quite a fight."

Sherlock tenderly picked up Josephine bridal-style and left the basement. He didn't talk until he was at the front door. He paused but didn't turn around

"I _never_ want to see you near her again, do you hear me?" he growled, his voice was dripping with venom

"I understand completely." Sherlock and John went into the cab they had arrived in and they drove off back to Baker Street.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Josie woke up slowly to find John and Sherlock watching her anxiously. She was in Sherlock's room, on Sherlock's bed.

"Sh'rlock? J'hn?" she slurred John stiffened with pity and spoke in a voice she could barely make out

"Everything's alright…safe…don't worry…"

"Wh't 'bout Myr'ft?" Sherlock leaned forward and pressed something cold to her lips. She drank the water slowly and sighed as the cold water soothed her raw throat. Sherlock spoke  
"What did he do to you?"

"Nothing really, he just kept asking me horrible questions… Then when you arrived they sedated me again. John muttered something angrily

"Did they touch?" Sadness tinged in Josie's body as she realised how much Sherlock cared about her.

"No, but he did offer me money to spy on you..."

"Did you take it?"

"Of course not."

"Okay, did they hurt you in any way?"

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes…"

"Good, are you hungry." Josie opened her mouth but her stomach chose that chance to rumble loudly, she blushed wildly as John and Sherlock stared at her. They burst out laughing, even as they ate they chuckled. That night all 3 of them fell asleep playing Monopoly, they fell asleep on the floor of the living room. They lay together in a small huddle, Josie in the middle, John to the right and Sherlock to the left. Josie could recall Sherlock saying  
"No matter what happens, we'll always be together."

She smiled, everything was going to be alright…


	7. Chapter 7

John sighed, it had been almost a week since Josie came back home. Since then he had refused to reply to any texts Mycroft threw at him. He unlocked the door to his apartment and walked inside, however the moment he took a step he knew something was wrong. He looked at the couch where a flash of hair was poking out from the top, it was definitely not Sherlock's or Josie's. John's gun flew to his hand and he spoke loudly

"Who are you?"

"Really John? Is that how to treat your friends brother?" John sighed angrily and lowered his gun

"Where are Sherlock and Josie?"

"They went out before I arrived, I wanted to talk to you in _private_."

"What do you want Mycroft?"

"It's about the girl."

"Well, that _girl_ has a name."

"Does she now? Enlighten me."

"Her name is Josephine Thomas."

"Just how special is this _Josephine_ to my brother?"

"He may not show it to other people, but she is _everything_ to him. So I recommend you stay away from her. I swear if any of your goons lay a finger on her, it will be more than just me you'll be answering to."

"Strong words for a man."

"Strong words for a man who can't even stick to his _diet_." John muttered

"What was that?"

"Nothing. But like I said, stay. Away. From. Josephine. Now get out of this apartment before I burn it down, with you in it." Mycroft got up from the sofa and left John. He smiled at the thought of Sherlock caring for someone so much.

_I suppose he _does_ have a heart._ he thought.


	8. Chapter 8

"School?!" Josie screamed "What do you mean I have to go to School?"

"Calm Down Josie." John chided

"But I don't wanna!"

"But you have to."

"But it's boring!"

"But it's your education."

"But you don't do anything!"

"But-"

"Don't start another sentence with 'but.'"

"It's for your own good."

"Oh for God-"

"Josie!" Sherlock snapped "I've told you over a hundred times, don't use that language unless Anderson or Donovan is in the room! And also, listen to John. You haven't really learnt anything since you came here.

"I've learnt the art of Deduction!" Josie protested

"Not good enough. You start tomorrow."

"I hate you."

"I love you to."

The next day, John handed Josie a smart uniform, she grumbled something before stomping off to change. A few minutes later she emerged in a dark blazer, a crisp white shirt and a pair of black trousers… Wait, trousers? John sighed

"Dare I ask what happened to the _skirt_?"

"I didn't like it, it was _Itchy_"

"Oh don't you look fabulous!" Miss Hudson complimented "How about a picture? Sherlock!" he popped his head around the corner

"Yeah?"

"Come here, we're going to have a picture." Sherlock smiled and walked over while Miss Hudson prepared at Camera that had better days. She set the timer and took her place beside Josie.

"Say Cheese!" the camera flashed and Miss Hudson looked at the picture. She handed it to Josie and she grinned. The picture showed Josie in the middle, Sherlock behind her with his hands on her shoulders, John to the left – he was holding Josie hand and Miss Hudson to the right.

"I'll go print it and hang it on the wall!"

"Uh… Miss Hudson?" Josie says hesitantly

"By any chance, could you get a spare copy so I can keep one?"

"Of course!"

"Thank you."

"Come On! Or you'll be late for school!" Sherlock yelled and shoves Josie and John through the door, he picks up Josie's new school bag and they bundle into a cab.

"Josie," John starts "Your lunch is in your bag, you have a knew pencil case that is filled with all the essentials. Alright?" Josie nods and grinned wildly as she pulled out a dark pencil case.

"Do you like it?" Sherlock asked

"I love it" they arrived at the school and John fixed Josie's uniform

"O.K. we'll leave you here. Be sure to work hard, alright?"

"And be sure to give 200%" Sherlock added

"You can never give more than 100%" Josie reminds him

"That's my girl." Sherlock kissed Josie on the forehead; she turned and entered the school doors.

Turns out, the first lesson was Art.  
"Good morning class" the teacher said "Today we have a new student. Would you like to introduce yourself?" Josie cleared her throat

"Hi, uh… My name is Josephine Benedict Thomas." She heard someone cough 'gay' but continued with no less enthusiasm

"I am 11 years old and my favourite subject is Science."

"Thank you Josephine. Please take a seat." Each of the students had their own individual desk so Josie took one by the window.

"Alright everybody since it's almost the end of term, we're going to be drawing our families"

"But isn't that for children Miss?"

_We_ are _children_ Josie thought to herself

"Not really, you will all get an individual piece of paper." Josie received her sheet and began to draw. She drew Sherlock and John in the middle, Miss Hudson a little to the right, Molly in the far left with Lestrade beside her and in the corner a very small Mycroft –despite their first encounter he _did_ help Sherlock adopt her. One of the kids next to Josie leaned over and looked at her work

"Who're they?" he spat and spittle flew from his mouth.

"Well, if you had listened to the task." Josie said and the teacher left the room "We are drawing our family."

"Ha!" the boy hollered "Your parents are gay!"

"They are _not_ gay." Josie said bitterly

"Your parents must've hated you so much that they left you with these losers!" that made Josie snap inside. Anger rose to her face, she punched the kid in the stomach and kneed him in the face; it was so quick nobody even registered what happened.

"Well, at least my parents _chose_ me; while yours are stuck with you."

"Josephine! This is a school not a fighting ring!" the teacher screamed as she entered the room

"I know Miss, I was just teaching him a _lesson_."

"Go to the principal's office immediately!"

"Fine." After around an hour of screaming from the head master, Josie went for lunch. Others stared, pointed and whispered amongst each other. Josie ignored them and ate quietly on her own. When the day was done, she waited for John and Sherlock to arrive…

John Watson sighed inwardly as he waited for Josephine with Sherlock Holmes by his side. He waited patiently while Sherlock kept pacing until a teacher came up to them

"Are you John Watson and Sherlock Holmes?" they asked

"Yes." Sherlock replied

"You'd better come with me…" John and Sherlock give each other worried glances before following.

They arrived at the principal's office. There were 3 chairs in front of the desk and one of them was occupied by Josie, who was looking at her shoes.

"Ah, you must be the fathers of Josephine."

"Yes." John says and the headmaster motioned them to sit down, Sherlock refused and stood behind Josie's chair while John sat next to her

"Has something gone wrong?" John asks

"Yes, it seems that your daughter beat up one of the students." John snapped his head at Josie who stared at the floor

"It was during an art lesson after she drew this picture." The man handed John a perfectly drawn picture "Now Josie, can you tell your side of the story?"

"I was getting on with my work until that boy came up to me and started laughing that my parents were gay, I said that they weren't but he pressed on. He said that my parents must have hated me so much that they abandoned me." That last sentence made John's heart lurch.  
That's_why Josie picked the fight_ John thought. How dare that boy say such a thing!  
"That made me snap so I kicked him in the stomach and kneed him in the face." Sherlock winced as he heard what Josie was capable of doing to a boy

"Now I understand Josephine hasn't had a good life since her parents died…" the headmaster started but John stopped him

"Excuse me, but we have given Josie everything we could, we have given her love and attention. How can you even suggest that she hasn't had a good life for the past few weeks?" John snarled and the old man looked up

" I was just supposing that she had been exposed to a violent atmosphere…"

"Well you supposed wrong." Sherlock wasn't going to be left out on this. Josie was his child to. "Josie has lived with us for the past 4 months and she has been very,  
_very_ happy…" Sherlock was about to say more until Josie looked at him as if she were begging to leave.

"Good day sir, I don't think we'll be coming back." Sherlock guides Josie to the door and allows her and John to pass before him. Sherlock shuts the door hard behind him.

"I-I'm sorry…" Josie mutters in the cab but John shushes her

"It's not your fault."

"Do I have to go back tomorrow?"

"No."

"So, no more school?" Josie asked

"No more school." Sherlock and John agreed.


	9. Chapter 9

"Sherlock?" Josie asked as she answered the phone

"Josie. Put your phone on speaker, I need you both to hear me." Josie did as she was told and John listened

"Sherlock?" John asked to the phone "Are you alright?"

"Both of you turn around and walk back to where you came from."

"What?" Josie asked "We're coming in!"

"No, Josie. Please just do what you're told, please." Josie ignored Sherlock and walked towards St. Barts

"Stop there!"

"Sherlock?" Josie was getting worried

"Just look up." John and Josie did so and both their hearts stopped. Sherlock was standing at the edge of the building

"Jesus!" John shouted

"Sherlock! Get down!" Josie screamed

"I…I can't. So we'll have to do it like this."

"Dad, what's going on?"

"I'm giving you both an apology, it's all true."

"What?"

"Everything they said about me, I… I invented Moriarty.

"Don't say that!"

"I'm a fake."

"Sherlock?" John plucked the phone from Josie's hands and talked into it

"The newspapers were right. Tell everyone…. Molly, Lestrade, Miss Hudson, everyone. That I created Moriarty."

"Okay, Shut up Sherlock, just shut up. The first time we met you knew all about my sister"  
"No one could be that clever."

"You could!" Josie said, a chuckle came from the other line

"I researched on both of you before I knew you. I wanted to impress you; it was all a trick, a hoax."

"Stop it Dad!" Josie to another step towards the building

"Stay exactly where you are! Don't move!"

"All right." John said

"Just keep your eyes fixed on me! Please will you both just do it for me?"  
"Do what?"

"This phone call…it's… it's my note. People do that, don't they?"

"… Leave a note… when?"

"Goodbye John. Goodbye Josephine."

"Sherlock wait!" but Sherlock had already thrown his phone away, he threw his arms wide and leaned forward

"SHERLOCK!" Josie screamed as he fell. They both ran towards the building and John was hit down by a bike.

"Just go!" he said as he got up from the floor. She pushed past the crowd saying I'm his daughter. She made her way to Sherlock's body, he was covered I so much blood. Josie ignored it and cradled her father's head in her hands

"Sherlock?" Josie asked softly "Remember that promise you made with me a while ago? The one when you said no matter what happens we'll always be together yeah? Well, if you break it I will never forgive you." Josie was sobbing now, she saw Sherlock's eyes droop "SHERLOCK!" Josie screamed as she felt his heart stop. She felt John's hands pry her away, she protested but the hands held firm. She whirled at John who had tears at the corner of his eyes; he looked at her with eternal sadness. He pulled her into a hug and she cried into his chest.

"H-He c-can't be dead!"

"'M so sorry Josie…" John slurred "'M so, so sorry…"


	10. Chapter 9 EPILOGUE

Josie and John looked at the headstone, Josie had tears streaming down her cheeks and John was trying not to cry. Josie placed the bouquet of flowers in front of the headstone and John placed a hand on it. It read

_Sherlock Holmes, the great Consulting Detective  
Not only was he a success, but a loving father to Josephine and friend of John._

"Please," John whispered "I was so alone, and I owe you so much. Oh, there's one more thing, one more **miracle** Sherlock, for us... For _me_. Don't be dead...…" They left the graveyard…

John rubbed his sleepy eyes and stared blankly at the clock beside his bed. 12:43 PM. John continued to read his book despite the fact he had read it at least fifteen times before. He looked up when he heard a squeaking of floorboards at his door, he looked up and saw Josie standing in the doorway.

"Josie, its late what on Earth are you doing up?" he asked the girl

"I - I miss Sherlock…" Josie said quietly. John put his book down and indicated Josie to come forward. Josie ran in to John's open arms and sobbed quietly.

"I know, Josie." John said in a comforting tone. He slowly stroked the girl's hair and kissed her forehead "I know…" It took around ten minutes to calm the shaking girl  
"C-Can I sleep here? Just for Tonight?" She asked hesitantly

"Of course." John said, he made space for Josie and she plopped onto the bed beside him. She lay down and faced John as he rested beside her, she wriggled forwards and buried her head into his chest and listened to the constant thump of his heartbeat. John wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly

"Goodnight John…"

"Goodnight Josie …" came the soft reply. And they both fell asleep in each other's arms.


	11. Chapter 10

_2 Years…_. It had been 2 years since John had got his limp back. 2 Years since Josie moved into the empty room. 2 years since Sherlock Holmes died.

"Morning Dad." Josie said brightly. John looked up from his laptop and smiled "Tea?"

"Please"

"How's the blog going?" Josie asked as the water boiled

"Fine."

"You've not written a thing have you?" John paused

"No." Josie brought 2 cups of tea and sat next to John

"Dad, this is important, you need to write something."

"But I can't!" John sighed

"Just try, for me." John thought about it before a small smile played on his lips, he moved in and kissed Josie on the head

"Just for you."

Josie woke up slowly and checked her clock:

4th August, 2013. Her Birthday.

Josie chuckled dryly; it certainly didn't feel like it. She heard a creak at her door and looked up, John stood there with a smile on his face and holding a box dressed in red birthday wrapping and finished with a blue bow. Josie broke into a smile of her own

"Dad, you didn't have to…"

"Nonsense Josie. It's your Birthday!" John limped into the room and plopped himself onto the bed beside her, he handed her the present. Josie gingerly unwrapped the paper and smiled at the gift. It was an old kindle.

"You didn't have to…" she repeated. John hugged her and whispered in her ear  
"I couldn't find a card worthy of you, so this is enough. Happy Birthday Josephine."

"Good morning you two!" Miss Hudson exclaimed and rushed into the room with 2 plates of breakfast.

"Happy Birthday dear." She said and handed Josie a small box.

"You shouldn't have…" Josie whispered

"Oh, but I wanted to dear. Now open it." Josie lifted the lid of the box and gasped.  
It was a beautiful gold necklace. Josie was never a fan of jewellery, but this was completely different. The chain was as delicate as snow and a pendant hung limply from it; suspended in pure beauty. There was a small ruby in the middle which shone like a thousand stars.

"It was my grandmother's"

"I can't take this Miss Hudson.

"Yes you can Josie; you've been like a daughter to me. And I certainly won't last longer."

"Don't say that."

"Just please keep it…"

"I'll cherish it for as long as I live."

"Let me put it on." John finally said and fished the necklace from its castle of a box. He fastened it around Josie's neck and smiled.

"It's gorgeous" she breathed

"Come on you two! No time for dawdling about!" Miss Hudson said before leaving.  
Josie and John looked at each other before shrugging and eating their breakfasts. When we were finished, John took the plates out and told Josie to get changed. She came out 5 minutes later wearing a velvet skirt and a frilly t-shirt. John looked at her with wide eyes

"Thought I might want a change." Josie said shyly

"You look beautiful." John breathed

"You always say that."

"Because it's true!" John protested as they walk out of the door. They bundle into a cab  
"So, where are we going?"

"Lestrade decided that he wanted to host a small party for you."

"That's nice of him" Josie says.

"I know."

They arrived at the police station, all is quiet and John arches an eyebrow. They head to the main room; it's dark and agonisingly quiet. John switches his stick to the other hand, mutters something and takes out his gun

"I'll go first." He says before walking into the dark room, the darkness envelops him completely and Josie can't help but call out

"D-Dad?" she steps into the room. However, the moment she does the lights snap on and-

"Surprise!" Everybody screams. Josie practically jumps out of her skin.

"Christ!" she shouts but calms as she sees who's here. Lestrade, Molly, John, Miss Hudson, Mycroft, all of the police department and –believe it or not- Anderson and Donovan. The room is decorated with party streamers and a huge banner is hung from one side of the ceiling to the other, it reads: Happy Birthday Josephine!

"Happy Birthday!" Everyone shouted and Josie grinned, almost everybody swarmed around her and talked a mile a minute. When they had finally left her she walked over to John

"You knew?" she asked and John smirked

"Whose idea was it to come here?" Josie punched him playfully in the shoulder

"Pull a stunt like that again and I'll kill you" John laughed

"Present time!" Lestrade shouted and dragged Josie off; she mouthed 'Help Me' to John before being led to a table of presents.

"Open mine first." Mycroft said and indicated a box closest to Josie. She opened it and smiled at the notebook inside, it was spirit blue and there was a decent stationary set.

"You're turning 13, first teenage year."

"Thank you Mycroft."

"My pleasure, I need to take my leave, Goodbye Josephine." He twirled his umbrella and left.

"Mine next!" Molly squealed and handed Josie her gift. It was considerably large, around the size of a box-

"Josie, quit with the deducing," John tutted "And open the thing." Josie did and grinned at the chemistry set

"It's for 15 year olds, but…" Molly hesitated

"Thank you Molly, it's brilliant!" Josie hugged Molly and she giggled. Josie selected a different present and Lestrade spoke up

"That's mine." He said and Josie ripped it open and giggled, it was a police badge with her name "Since you kept stealing mine…"

"Thanks Lestrade." She got up and kissed him lightly on the cheek. For another hour she opened presents, she giggled, laughed and she talked. She looked around the room once more until something under the table caught her eye; she crawled over to it and frowned. It was another present; could it have fallen off the table perhaps?

Josie retrieved it from under the table and looks at it.

"What's that?" John asked and looked over Josie shoulder

"It's addressed to me…" Josie muttered "Should I open it?"

"Don't see why not, it's your Birthday" Josie ripped the wrapping and then opened the box. Her eyes widened at the item inside, it was a dark scarf. And it was _exactly_ like Sherlock's.

"What the hell?" John muttered. Josie took it out of the box and stared at it.

"Who's present was this?" Josie speaks loudly and everybody stares at her. Nobody claims it so Josie brushes it off, but she doesn't keep the scarf out of her sight.

John Watson was quite surprised with the scarf present. He had no idea who it was from and –for a strange reason- found it a little sick. Sherlock was dead and someone was pulling something like this? Maybe it was meant in a good way? John shrugged and forgot about the whole thing. It had been around 5 hours until the huge group dispersed and went home.  
John smiled as he and Josie entered the cab.

"Fun?" he asked

"Defiantly" Josie giggled

"Do it again?"

"No bloody chance." John laughed "Thanks Dad." John leaned in and kissed Josie on the temple  
"You're welcome."  
They arrived 10 minutes later and Josie held the door open for John who thanked her and limped up the stairs.

John walked through the door of the flat and froze as he saw someone standing before him. He was wearing a dark coat and the hood was drawn up, he was wearing smart shoes and black trousers. He was awfully thin.

"Who are you?" John asks suspiciously and the stranger smiles

"It hasn't been that long has it John? Surely you'd recognise an old _friend_." The stranger removed the hood he was wearing and John stepped back

"Dad?" Josie voice rang out "What's wrong?" she peered over John's shoulder and gasped "S-Sherlock?"

"Hello you two… I'm home." Sherlock said hesitantly

"You bastard." John finally said and limped further into the room, Josie whimpered and ran to her room, she slammed the door behind her. Sherlock moved to follow her but John held up his cane to stop him

"2 Years." John breathed "2 bloody years you've been dead."

"John, you have to understand-"

"Understand what?!" John shouted but then calmed, but only by a little "Understand _what_, Sherlock? Tell me."

"If I didn't die all of you would have been killed. You, Josie, Lestrade, Miss Hudson, all of you!" John rubbed his eyes

"So… what? You come back 2 years later on Josie's birthday expecting everything to be alright? People don't work like that Sherlock."

"John I'm sorry." Sherlock walked closer to John until he was an arm's length away. John moved and punched Sherlock across the jaw, he fell backwards but strong hands gripped him. Before he could react John pulled him back and into a tight hug, Sherlock was stunned with the sudden mood swing

"You're an idiot Sherlock. An utter sodding imbecile." Sherlock hesitated but then returned the hug. "And it isn't me you should be apologising to." They broke the hug and looked towards the stairs leading to Josie's room.

"I understand…" Sherlock quietly climbed the very familiar flight of stair and stopped at his old room. He heard quiet sulking from inside he knocked twice and waited before coming in. Josie's back was facing the door and she was sobbing. She was fiddling with a blue scarf and Sherlock realised it was _his_ scarf that he had given her

"Happy Birthday Josephine." He whispered

"2 years…" Josie muttered

"You're 13 now. My, you've grown."

"Is it really you?"

"See for yourself." Josie turned around and Sherlock opened his arms. She jumped off the bed and canoed into him. Just like the first time they met. Sherlock hugged the girl tightly as she cried

"That's right, let it all out…"

"I-I thought you were dead."

"Hush now Josie." He stroked Josie's hair slowly and kissed her head and rubbed her back  
"Promise you won't ever leave again?" Sherlock paused

"I promise." Josie sniffed and pulled away

"Good. Because if you do, I'll kill you myself." Sherlock chuckled and wiped the tears off Josie's face. She held the scarf up

"Was this you?"

"Yes, I needed to give you something. I decided to give you that, but I couldn't stand seeing you like this so…" Sherlock rubbed the back of his head

"You decided to show yourself?"

"Yes. I did." Josie hugged him again

"Well, I'm glad you did."


	12. Chapter 11

Sherlock aimlessly scrolled through his mind palace, it had been almost a whole week since he 'revealed' his survival and the media had burst with activity, and they still were bustling about it. There were big and bold headlines on newspapers like: ****

The Great Sherlock Holmes Cheats Death!

Grand Return of the Consulting Detective 

And so on and so forth... it was all so _dull_. However the police department's reactions were ones to never forget. The pure shock and disappointment riddled across Anderson and Donovan's faces brought a smirk to Sherlock's lips.

He opened his eyes as his phone rang and called for his ever-loyal daughter.

"Josie? Josie!" Josephine Watson-Holmes trudged down the stairs with her blanket around her body

"Sherlock Holmes!"she hissed "It is 5 in the bloody morning, what on Earth do you need?!"

"Phone." Sherlock replied simply. Josie glared poisoned daggers at her father before sighing

"Where is it?"

"Over there."

"And _where_ is 'over there?'"

"At the end of the sofa."

"Are you telling me that you woke up at 5 in the morning to get your phone, which -I might add- is 2 centimetres away from your position?"

"Yes" Josie allowed her blanket to drop and picked up the phone. Sherlock held out a hand but he phone hovered just above his palm

"What do you say?" Josie hmphed

"I don't have all day?" Sherlock offered

"Well, I do ."

"Fine. Please?"

"Good boy." She dropped the phone into Sherlock's hand and his slender fingers closed around the device. Josie retrieved her discarded duvet and plonked herself next to Sherlock, he raised an eyebrow

"I thought you wanted to go to bed."

"Meh..."

She wrapped the blanket around them both and Sherlock looked at his daughter

"I'm not cold.

"It is minus 2 degrees in this flat and you are shivering. You are staying under this blanket whether you like it or not." A smile played on Sherlock's lips as he heard a hint of John in Josie's voice. Josie leaned on him as he messed about with his mobile.  
A few minutes later began ringing, he answered immediately

"Sherlock Holmes"

"Sherlock, it's Lestrade. I need you and John here, NOW" the D.I.'s voice was urgent

"I'll be there as soon as I can."

"Bring Josephine to, she needs to see this"

"Very Well." he hung up and then nudged Josie

"What, Dad?"

"Get ready, we're going to a Crime Scene." Jose smiled and went to her room. Sherlock walked to John's room. Sherlock rolled his eyes as the ex-soldier was still fast asleep. He continuously turned the light on and off until John groaned

"Oh, good. You're Awake." Sherlock said

"What time is it?" John asked

"6:30" John sighed

"What do you want Sherlock?"

"Lestrade called we have a case."

"Can't it wait?"

"No."

"Fine. Get out."

"Why?"

"Because I don't want you watching me while I change, Sherlock"

"Ah." Sherlock left the room; then closed the door behind him.

By the time John had finished, Josie and Sherlock were waiting at the door. They arrived at the crime scene with an uneasy looking Lestrade.

"Inspector, what was so important that you brought us out this early?"

"A young girl's been brutally murdered." Lestrade replied grimly "Twelve years old and declared missing yesterday morning." Josie was looking quite disturbed so John squeezed her hand

"And…?" Sherlock raised an eyebrow

"The Killer left a message that you need to see." The D.I. led them around a corner. There was a dead end.

Sherlock, John and Josie froze.

Josie looked extremely sick. Sherlock and John stared at the alley wall which was scrawled with blood.

The Blood formed Letters.

The Letters formed Words.

"Jesus Christ." John breathed at the writing.

**YOU'RE NEXT JOSEPHINE**


	13. Chapter 12

Josephine was paralyzed to the spot. She had gone pale and her hands began to shake. John looked no better either, Sherlock was the only individual who moved, he turned to Lestrade

"Were there any witnesses?" Lestrade shook his head sadly

"Thank you Lestrade. Josephine." Sherlock gently shook her shoulder "Let's go home…" she looked at him

"Come on." He found Josephine's hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. They both began walking and John snapped out of his trance. He followed them into a cab, leaving a sad police department to deal with a corpse.

Josephine leaned against the window of the cab and watched the sunrise. She closed her eyes an the blood message flashed in her mind; causing her eyes to snap open

"Josie?" she heard John say softly and grip her knee. She rubbed her eyes

"I'm fine. I just wish this was a stupid Halloween trick or a _dream_ at least…

"Me too Josie, me too…"

They arrived back at Baker Street with Mrs Hudson waiting at the door

"How was the case dears?" Sherlock ignored her and stomped upstairs and into 221B

"Oh dear… Did I say something wrong?"

"No, no… it's not your fault." John explained slowly "Josie you head upstairs while I talk to Mrs Hudson." She nodded and the jogged into their apartment

"What happened?" Mrs Hudson asked as the flat door closed

"Mrs Hudson, I need you to listen carefully. Josie is in danger." Mrs Hudson covered her mouth in shock "I need you to take care, you have to lock all the windows and door, even during daytime. And do not, I repeat _do not_ open the door to anybody you do not know."  
Josie stepped into the flat and closed the door behind her before jogging up to her room. Once inside, she collapsed into her bed with a very loud sigh. She buried her head into a pillow and groped for her phone. Her fingers coiled around it and she lifted her head so she could see the date. Her eyes traced over it and they widened

"Of Course…" she muttered. There was a soft knock at the door and she put her phone down  
"Come in…" she croaked and the door opened revealing Sherlock. "Hi dad."

"Are you alright?" Sherlock asked and sat next to her, the bed creaking.

"Yeah." Josie replied, brushing her dark brown hair out of her eyes

"You don't seem like it." Josie turned so she faced upwards and she looked at the ceiling.

"You know I'm here if you need someone to talk to. Or John, or Mrs Hudson or… dare I say it- Mycroft. You don't need to hide it." Josie sat up, shuffled toawards him and hugged him

"I know." She whispered into his shoulder. He hugged her back and kissed her forehead  
"Love you dad."

"I love you to Josie."

When John had finished talking to Mrs Hudson he walked into the flat. He saw Sherlock and Josie curled into the couch watching _The Jeremy Kyle Show_.

"Any of you hungry?" he asked

"What time is it?" Sherlock asked without looking away from the screen

"It's almost twelve."

"Not hungry."

"Me neither." Josie said

"Tea anyone?"

"I'll have one." Sherlock raised a hand

"Nothing for me." Josie got up and trudged to her room. John waited as the water boiled

"Have you talked to her?" he asked Sherlock

"Yes."

"Is she alright?"

"Mm."

"OK." John stirred the tea and then gave one to Sherlock. He sat next to the Detective and sighed

"I thought Josie and I told you no more crap telly."

"There's nothing else." They both sat in silence for a while until a loud thunk broke the silence. John frowned and walked up to Josie's room, he paused at the closed door

"Josie?"

"Yeah?"

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing."

"What kind of nothing?"

"The 'none of your business kind'" John sighed

"Fair enough. You sure you're alright?"

"I'm fine, dad, promise."

"I'll be downstairs if you need me."

"Yep."

"Of course he's not the father! Look at his hairstyle and eyebrows!" Sherlock screeched from the living room causing John to chuckle

"I told him he shouldn't watch crap telly…"


End file.
